2027
by Nara Iemoto
Summary: A fic using names from a naruto fic I did Nara,Akimichi.Near the year 2000 man kind under went genetic engineering,when those few had kids they brought a new virus in to the world...


_Table of contents_

Side Effects...3

Attack...6

Grievances...8

Revenge...10

Epilogue:A New Beginning...13

_Prelude_

The year is 2027. My name is...Nara Iemoto. I'm a schizo. I'm a...vampire of sorts,whose parents were genetically engendered to be stronger, faster, smarter and better. It was to make us-humans-better,but,the genetic mutations...mutated and became a virus that can be transferred by cuts bites...or even just contact. It would have been a great genetic triumph...if it hadn't turned us into bloodthirsty monsters. The first generation was...perfect,strong and fast. Then I was born,and with me the virus was born too.

_Chapter 1_

_Side Effects_

"Genjuu! Go that way! Cut it off!"I yell as I run through the trees, I can hear people about a mile ahead. "Stop it before it gets to them,if it gets over the wall it will infect the whole colony!"

"Right,Iemoto!"Just then we reach the wall as it tries to climb. I jump ten feet and catch its' leg, holding it's arms as it tries to bite me then Genjuu starts to rip it to shreds.

"We got four damn kageikis within fifteen miles of the city wall last night."I report to Hina

"What! Four! But I thought they couldn't work with more then one mate!"

"Well,they can now, I hunted them with Iemoto and they seem...smarter. They looked like they were heading for the city..."Genjuu shakes his head lost in thought.

"Not like it matters now. They are dead and not coming back. Genjuu,what are your orders for the day?"I say playfully,

He looks up as if to think, "Get some rest and feed,you'll both need your strength tomorrow night."

"How much blood do we have left?"Hina asks.

"I'll check-",dammit,

"Don't bother, we're out."Kana says as he walks from the freezer.

"Iemoto,Kana since you two are up, go hunt some more,there is a hive of kageikis eleven miles north-northeast of here,my eyes are turning gold."

So what. Behave...

_BIO 1_

_Akimichi Genjuu_

Hair/fur:blond/shaggy black

Skin:wight,slightly tan

Body:muscular

Eyes:brown when fed,gold when wolf

Rank:leader

Born:1/9/2001

Age:26

Transformation:wolf,bigger then a bear,sharp fangs

Status:alive

Mate:Tsuma

Mates Status:decease

_Chapter 2_

_Attack_

"Iemoto, you and Aiyuuki meet me at the lift."

"Yes sir,Kana!"I leave running full speed down the halls,almost invisible to Aiyuukis' room. "We have BD,let's go to the armory!"

"What?" she shouts from the shower,wow,can I look...

"Blood detail!" No!

"Oh,I'll met you in the weapon room!"

"Got all your guns?Good,let's go!"We take off from the lift as soon as it gets to the top,the trees fly by us,animals don't even notice us pass within feet of them,I'm the fastest,Aiyuuki the kindest,Kana the smartest,Genjuu the strongest,and Hina,the newest. As we get there,

"Iemoto go in and distracted them,then we'll go after and kill as many as we can,remember,brake their necks;we want the blood."

"What ever you say,Kana."I glance at Aiyuuki then disappear as you can hear the blood-curtailing screams. Nice. Thanks.

"Well,that was almost too easy."Aiyuuki says as she leaves,the last of us out.

Just as she gets to the door a kageiki jumps off a near by tree and sinks its' teeth into her neck ripping her head off her shoulders. KILL IT! Before Kana can catch me I'm pulling it to pieces,fangs and claws riping it up,then he grabs me and tries to calm me.

"Iemoto!Iemoto,she's gone,there's nothing we could have done!Iemoto!"I start sobbing

"NO!I should have been last!That should have been ME!"

BIO 2

_Nara Iemoto_

Hair:black,tied back with loose red bang on left

Skin:wight,vary pale

Body:slender

Eyes:green when fed,orange when vamp.

Rank:3rd in command

Born:2/27/2000

Age:27

Transformation:vampire,lean,wild,catlike with fangs and claws

Status:alive

Mate:Aiyuuki

Mates Status:decease

_Chapter 3_

_Grievances_

"I'm sorry,Iemoto...I-"

"Don't say anything!You don't know how that feels!To watch your MATE die-be _killed_ in front of your face!Your mate is right there!Your don't know..."

Kana stutters,then Hina leads him away.

"Iemoto...take some time,feed,it helps really...when I lost...Tsuma...I well, you know. Dismissed."Genjuu says

We went south and buried her along Angels' River. "I'm going to kill then _all_,no matter what..."

"_Iemoto,you can't take this out on your self._"

"Damn it!Kana,DON'T pull that on me!"

"Sorry,just trying to help..."just then Genjuus' eyes flash up to him,his eyes are gold...

"Dismissed,me and Iemoto have business to attend to."I can't let this go...she was my life.

"If your up to it,we need more blood...there is a hive-"Genjuu says but I interrupt,

"Where?"yes!

"It's kind of a long-run but,"he hesitates, "20 miles to the east-on an island-how will you get there?"

"I can go with Hina,we'll take the boat."I look

up at him,he's not buying it.

"Why Hina?Why not Kana?"he's going to be hard to convince...

BIO 3

_Nara Aiyuuki_

Hair:black,shoulder length;long,blond

Skin:wight,vary pale

Body:slender

Eyes:brown,gold in light

Rank:cook(mom-ish)

Born:12/24/2002

Age:25

Transformation:angel,white wings,bright

Status:deceased

Mate:Iemoto

Mates Status:alive

_Chapter 4_

_Revenge_

"She could use the filed experience,and Kana needs to finish his works,you know how he gets..."

"I don't know what-"he started,but Hina cut him off,

"No I think it's a good idea..."she eyes me meaningfully.

"Okay,go...just be careful."

"So,how do you like it?" I ask, I had a plan to kill hundreds of kageikis...it will work.

"Risky...so many things could go wrong."She is such a pacifist!

"_No we should try and if anything goes wrong,__we get out._"

"He's right..."Genjuu says absently...Damn Kana...

"Angels' Island...there's the bridge you were talking about,Iemoto." Hina asks me as if surprised. Good thing I saw it leaving.

"Yes, this might just work, Kana are all the explosives ready?"

"Yes,do you need help setting them up?"It is a big Island...

"No I think I'll manage,any one else might just slow me."

"your right,Hina,let's get to the hive."

"All the bombs are setup,Hina can you rig the detonator for me?"

"Yeah,I'll do it,I don't like it here..."I don't think she's any paying attention...

"Okay,let's go! When we get the blood we can lead them over the bridge I'll set them off."

"I've got 46 hives full behind me!"Genjuu calls me as he crosses the bridge, "and their closing in!"

"Good lead them into the hive here,can you find your way through the forest?"

"No, I don't know where I'm going..."I take off running

"I'm on my way."click. Idiot. "You go I'll lead them in then get to the safe zone before they know what's going on." Do they have to be so loud back there?

"Okay,I'll go this way,hurry up with this,

Iemoto."I don't answer.

As I get there I see the detonator is laying right here...not connected. "Well damn." I grab it up as I run,and connect it,then pull out my phone as I lead them in around. "Hina didn't do it,I have to do it here."

"No! You'll die!"Genjuu yells, no,please,don't!

"_Come home we'll think of something else..."_

"No Kana this has to end here...take care of Kimiko and Kanako for me."

"Don't do this,they'll have no parents..."

"I have to..." At that moment an explosion wrong out,and all went silent.

BIO 4

_Nara Kimiko & Kanako_

Hair:black/blond

Skin:pale

Body:slender/athletic

Eyes:green/brown

Rank:sweeper team

Born:12/24/2010

Age:17

Transformation:vamp./angel

Status:alive

_Epilogue:_

_A New Beginning_

"It is now 2/272034,my father gave his life 7 years ago-wow...7 years-"

"Writing in your dairy again,Kimmy."I jump,when did Kanako get there?

"So,what if I am?I'm just writing about how daddy gave his life and-"

"And what?Left us all alone?Yeah,that's real good parenting!" She cut me off!She knows I hate that!

"He killed half of them!Kageikis only make up 65 percent of the population!Because of him!"Great now she's running off,again!

"Whatever!"She yells as her wings appear.

"Ungrateful little bit-" Well Damn,cut off again.

"I know you were taught better then that!Wait until she comes back,then say it."He is SO annoying!

"Sure,Sure..." I wave my hand dismissively and he gets mad like always...

"Blood Detail. Now." What!No way!

"What!Not without Kanako!"

"Fine," He says as he walks out.

"Kimiko,Kanako!My girl can go with yo,she's in the weapons room,doing inventory."Kana has a kid now,she's also kind of annoying...

"Same here, my son needs the field experience!"

Hina is all about making us work together.

"Maybe she thinks he'll somehow become a mate with one of us...noob." Kanako whispers to me as the life goes up.

"Or...it could just be that we're almost ten years older..."

As the lift creaks to a stop I check the direction, "southeast." Kanako takes off running then jumping as her wings appear, "show off..."some one mutters behind me,I follow her towards Angel's Island.


End file.
